El Angel de la Armadura
by Papitas Yumi
Summary: Continuación ficticia del capítulo 34 del manga.


Hoy despertaron. Almorzaron en medio de peleas insignificantes. Y pasaron la mayoría del día juntos.

Temprano, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana e iluminaba el departamento. Emilia cocinaba, hoy no tenía que trabajar por ser domingo. Y Maou la miraba desde la mesa sentado en el suelo, mientras escuchaba el televisor. Ambos, Maou y Emilia, nunca se habían sentido tan tranquilos en toda su vida, hasta que apareció Gabriel…

Ahora estaban luchando, ya era de noche.

Ashiya, Suzuno y Lucifer estaban heridos, exhaustos y sin magia parados en el asfalto. Chiho escondida en la esquina del callejon más cercano, con Alas entre sus brazos.

Maou, recargado contra el concreto de una pared, en su media forma de demonio, cubriendose la herida del costado con su mano. Le pesaba seguir despierto, sus ojos entrecerrados. Había peleado duro y bien, pero contra Gabriel, sin sus poderes completos, no podía hacer mucho. Tenía cortadas en su vientre y rostro, le dolía.

Alas comenzó a llorar desde el callejón, su llanto era fuerte que todos la podían oír. Chiho inutilmente intentaba calmarla. L pequeña entre sollozos balbuceaba.

"Papá… Mamá…"

"Alas…" Emilia paro en lo alto de un edificio, gritando con todas sus fuerzas. "¿Recuerdas la historia que te conto ayer papá?" Alas continuó llorando.

Todos miraban a Emilia destrozada por el cansancio, sangre salía por debajo de su mejilla. Su cabello plata también estaba manchado de rojo, pero allí estaba, peleando contra Gabriel, buscando lo imposible.

"C- cre..o" Le costaba trabajo hablar, le dolía respirar, pero le dolía más ver a Alas Ramus llorar. Y si iba a morir, no sería sin cumplir el deseo de su hija "Creo recordar que hoy era mi turno".

Gabriel la atacó y ella lo esquivo, chocaron sus espadas unas cuantas veces, pero Emilia no dejo de hablar.

"E- el viajero… Alas, conquisto el mundo y se convirtió en Rey, pero no vivió feliz para siempre. Se sentía solo, extrañaba al Angel que lo cuido, su único ser querido. Pero no lo busco, nuca más lo busco. Ser rey lo convirtió, poco a poco, en alguien codicioso y malvado. El viajero creció y se convirtió en un joven, un hombre motivado por su maldad, no bastante con ser rey de toda su raza, quiso conquistar todo el universo, todo lo existente, todo tenía que pertenecerle a el. Y así lo hizo. Hasta que un día, en medio de su castillo, se encontró con otro Angel, le recordó mucho al Angel de su pasado, al que lo salvo, pero este Angel era distinto, este Angel era su enemigo. Lo atacó y ambos lucharon sin cesar en la sala de su trono, en medio de la batalla los recuerdos del Angel de su pasado distrajeron al viajero, por lo cual fue gravemente herido. El Angel de la armadura lo miró derrotado en el suelo de su castillo, estaba listo para matar al Rey de la maldad… pero no lo hizo, porque al mirarlo a los ojos, vio en el Rey viajero melancolía, sufrimiento y soledad. El Angel de la armadura entonces comprendió, el Rey estaba perdido en si mismo, en el tiempo, en el presente y sus recuerdos. Hay algo que es más importante que nada en cualquier lugar Alas, y eso es el bien, la verdad y la justicia. Perdonar es el acto más humilde que alguien puede hacer. Por eso, entonces el Angel se quito el casco, y toco la frente del Rey con su mano: "Te perdono… por todo lo que haz hecho. Tu no eres el Rey del mal, nunca lo fuiste, solo eres un joven perdido y solitario. Igual que yo…"

En ese punto, Emilia comenzó a llorar, y se derrumbo en medio de la calle "Maou, te perdono. Tu no eres malo, me lo has demostrado tantas veces… y sin ti, yo me siento muy sola. No quiero estar sola otra vez. Me ayudaste a conocer a personas maravillosas, y a tener seres queridos cerca de mi. Yo ya no te odio más, solo… solo no quiero que mueras, no quiero eso. Quiero verte de nuevo de pie, cuidando a nuestra hija. Quiero que nos miremos a los ojos otra vez, con ese odio superficial. Quiero que te quedes… conmigo…"

"Emi…lia"

Maou susurro su nombre bajo, casi inaudible, viendo su borrosa figura en medio de la calle frente a él llorando desconsoladamente. Y le dolió.

Después de eso, no supo bien lo que paso. El se puso de pie y lucho, lucho con todas sus fuerzas restantes, por Alas, por él, por Emilia…

Y en un momento, Gabriel había desaparecidó en medio de la sangre.

Huyó o murió, nadie lo sabía. Pero Maou estaba parado en el extremo de la calle, aun en su forma demonio.

Alas Ramus salió corriendo del callejón y abrazo a su madre quien seguía desplomada donde había llorado antes.

Alas siguió llorando fuerte, como una bebé. Mientras Emilia la abrazaba. Maou se acerco y las abrazo a ambas, con sus grandes brazos las envolvió a las dos. Como una familia.

Y ya no podía resistirse, sin poder evitarlo, como un acto involuntario tomo el mentón de Emilia, y la beso.

Se sentía cálido, sus suaves labios masajeaban los suyos, y los gemidos de ella callaban en su boca. Emilia derramo más lagrimas y Maou profundizo el beso, sentía calor, se sentía feliz, como nunca antes se había sentido. También quería llorar en ese momento, sin saber porque, pero no lo hizo.

La magia sagrada comenzó a desvanecerse de ambos, revelando el cabello rojizo del Héroe y el aspecto juvenil de Satán. Se separaron y se miraron, no sabían que decir.

Nadie, ni los generales de Satán, ni Suzuno o Chiho, reaccionaban. Todos se quedaron en silencio, excepto Alas, quien aun sollozaba un poco, abrazada al regazo de Emilia.

Emi, con las mejillas rojas hasta la muerte, murmuro…

"¿Q-qué has hecho?"

Y él abrió la boca para contestar…

* * *

Sinceramente no se si continuar o dejarlo aquí, así que no esten confiados en esperar 2do. capítulo xd

Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
